Naruto Alternative Ending
by UchihaMyTaka
Summary: 2 years after the war Sasuke was still on his journey and Naruto thinks he knows a way to bring him back, will he do it or better said she ?


Naruto Shinden  
A genderbend fan fiction

2 years have passed since Sasuke left the Village , Naruto hasn't heard from him a long time , but even if he would be going after him , he asked himself , how could he bring him back.

Naruto sits alone in the park thinking what Sasuke would come back for…he vaguely remembers something he learned from the scroll that he stole as a genin , a forbidden jutsu that was even more powerful than his multi shadow clone jutsu.  
Naruto: I practiced this jutsu a long time and I think I have mastered it by now, I wonder if it will work on Sasuke…  
Naruto: No one has to know I'm gone so I'll leave a shadow clone behind.  
Naruto: I wonder if I can find him …  
He says while using Sage Mode  
Naruto: That must be him , I wonder if it's him  
Naruto uses his Kyuubi mode to move faster and teleports right in front of Sasuke who was in front a small hut where he wanted to rest.  
Naruto: I-I have to talk to you…  
Sasuke: What do you want Naruto ?  
Naruto: I promised Sakura to bring you back to the village , please come with me.  
Sasuke: I have no interest in coming back to that village , Naruto , not for Sakura or anyone else.  
Naruto: Even after so much time , you're still run away from me , trying to live with your own hate and sadness , never wanting to hurt anyone… that's so selfish… but I can't blame you , I was like you too when I was little , it was only me against the world but I understand the feeling of not wanting to hurt others with your burden… .  
Says Naruto as he grabs his shirt right where his heart is.  
Sasuke: Where are you trying to get with your speech … Naruto?  
Naruto: I have something I've worked on for over the years…  
Everyone hated me for this jutsu but I hope you won't.  
Naruto starts conjuring all his chackra and makes the finger signs for a transformation jutsu.  
Naruto: Ninpo: Eien Orioken no Jutsu !  
Sasuke: What are you up to now ? This jutsu isn't working on me , go ahead and turn back and leave.  
Naruto: I'm afraid it's not possible , this jutsu is permanent.  
Sasuke: Why did you do that for ?  
Naruto: If I can't reach to you as a guy , maybe I can reach to you as a girl.  
Sasuke: Dream about it !  
Naruto: At least I tri…  
Naruto falls down because the jutsu drained all her chackra but before landing on the ground Sasuke teleported in front of Naruto catching her.  
Sasuke: I don't know why you did this but…I'm weird for being happy about it…  
Naruto wakes up in Sasuke's bed while she finds him sleeping on the ground next to the bed leaning against the wall with his sword next to his neck.  
Naruto: Oh…yeah I remember… I did that…  
Naruto: Now I know how girls must feel being rejected  
Naruto starts then crying realizing that she'd never reach Sasuke whatever she'd do!  
Sasuke: You shouldn't ruin that new cute face with tears , Naruto… I'd never forgive myself after you've gone so far for me. Says Sasuke while he gets up and hugs naruto.  
Sasuke: I'm sorry I made you go trough so much pain but I can't go back with you…  
Naruto: At least take me with you…  
Sasuke: Are you stupid ? What about your dream to become hokage?  
Naruto: What hokage would I be if I can't save someone I care about ?  
Sasuke: What would you get from coming with me?  
Naruto: This…  
Naruto approaches Sasuke with her face still full of tears and really warm.  
Meanwhile in Naruto's mind : This isn't like anything I did before… my heart is beating fast and my body is so hot, what is this?  
Sasuke: Are you sure about this Naruto ?  
Naruto: If like this I can save you , I don't see anything wrong with it.  
Sasuke: Fine as long as you don't annoy me on the journey…  
Naruto: I won't but I want to ask you something before we leave…  
Sasuke: What is it ?  
Naruto: Could we kiss some more?  
Sasuke: I don't know… let's get over this already  
Naruto drags Sasuke in the bed and they start undressing.  
Sasuke looks at naruto's transformed body and can't take his eyes of her.  
Sasuke: Amazing the transformation is so perfect , everything is so real…  
He says as he starts to grab Naruto's breasts and licking them…  
Naruto: D-Don't do that , I feel weird when you do it…  
Says Naruto while covering her face and thinks:  
This is so good , I'm losing myself right now if this continues...  
Sasuke goes with his fingers to Naruto's pussy and starts to rub it slowly and entering with his fingers starting with one and then two.  
Naruto: Aaaah Sasukeeeh…  
Naruto then has her first female orgasm.  
Sasuke: N-naruto…I can't hold myself back anymore… Can I put it in?  
Naruto: Y-yes… I'm ready…  
Sasuke then sticks it in and starts moving thiking : Naruto's pussy is so tight and hot and even after having that orgasm she still has a lot of juices flowing out.  
Naruto: S-Sasuke faster… go faster…please  
Sasuke: Okay , but I'm about to cum…  
Naruto: Release it inside me please, I want to be yours forever…  
Sasuke: Naruto!  
Naruto: Sasuke!  
After Having a lot of sex Sasuke and Naruto sit in bed together  
Naruto sits with her head on sasuke's chest with her long blond hair everywhere on the pillow and her hands on Sasuke's belly.  
Sasuke: You know , when you said you're being hurt by watching me being in pain… I didn't know how to respond because I couldn't connect to you… Now I know…  
I love you , Naruto…  
Naruto: I love you too  
And they both Kissed and then had a lot of adventures while traveling. Naruto then got pregnant and had to stop going with Sasuke so they both stopped on an iland and there Sasuke took care of Naruto all the time until their kid was born , Sasuke settled down a little but he never stopped training when he wanted to. Time passed and their kid Menma who possessed the sharingan at the age of 7 was a really talented shinoby , he learned how to use his sharingan by the age of 8 and learned every jutsu from sasuke and naruto combining them creating jutsus like the black rasengan and the Kirin Rasenshuriken. At the age of 10 he was stronger than the Sannin were. And when Momoshiki and Kinshiki came for Naruto , Sasuke and Menma both possessing the Rinnegan Merged their susano'o with Naruto's Kyuubi and created a 4 arm susano'o Kurama that shot a Indra Arrow combined with 9 biju rasenshuriken  
The impact was so strong that you could see it from space.  
The new uchiha family was secure again and not only them…  
The End, Fuck Kishimoto !


End file.
